


Destiel Shippers

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! I know you’re busy with lots of other requests, but could you a story where Sam and the reader both ship Destiel and are sick of all the sexual tension, so to get them in the right mindset, they pretend to go off and do the frick frack but it actually turns into something? AND Hey I just wanted to tell you that your Fan Fics are great! You’re my favourite ♥♥ maybe you could do more Sam fics? :) lots of love, your fan xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Shippers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: “S/N” stands for “Ship Name,” so for this fic, you’ll have to choose a ship name that you like for you and Sam.

Warnings: Mentions of Destiel, language, smut, unprotected sex

Fic:

Sam smirks as he catches you rolling your eyes at Cas and Dean. They were giving each other that look yet again and even though they did it all the time, neither of them ever did anything about it. No matter how hard you and Sam tried, they never seemed to get what you were hinting at. Sam and you had gotten to the point where you were ready to lock Dean and Cas in a room until they realized that they wanted each other. You weren’t sure how much longer you could put up with the sexual tension between the two.

Suddenly, an idea pops into your head. Maybe what Cas and Dean needed was an example to follow. You look up at Sam, who’s sitting across the table from you, and wave your pen, trying to draw his attention without drawing the attention of Cas or Dean. He looks up from his book and gives you a quizzical look as you mouth ‘play along.’ Sam narrows his eyes at you but nods his head before going back to his book.

You slam your book closed and push your chair away from the table, making sure to make as much noise as possible, drawing all eyes to you. “Well boys,” you announce, “I think I’m just about researched out.” You walk around the table and touch Sam’s shoulder before leaning down so that your lips brush his ear. “Follow me,” you whisper. You let your hand trail along Sam’s shoulder before saying goodnight and heading off to your room. The sound of a chair scraping along the floor lets you know that Sam is following you. You hear him say goodnight to Cas and Dean before you hear his footsteps following after you.

Reaching your room, you usher Sam inside before shutting the door behind him. “What are we doing?” Sam asks, completely lost.

“You know how we talk about Destiel all of the time?” you ask, Sam nods his head, “Well I thought it was time we got them together.”

“By making them think we’re sleeping together?” Sam asks.

“I just thought that we could help them get in the mood, ya know?” you ask. Sam chuckles.

“And how do we do that?” Sam questions.

“We have to be loud,” you answer, “If we can be loud enough, they should be able to hear us in the library. If they think we’re having sex, maybe they’ll get the idea and finally get together so we can finally stop having to deal with their longing stares.”

“So we’re pretending to have sex so that Cas and Dean will actually have sex,” Sam says, more of a summary than a question.

“Precisely,” you answer, “We just have to make it sound real and be loud about it.” Sam chuckles before pushing you up against the door with a thud. You make a loud moaning sound that makes Sam laugh.

“Shhh,” you shush him.

“Sorry,” Sam whispers as he places a hand on either side of your body, caging you between him and the door, “It’s just funny.”

“What’s funny?” you ask.

“You,” he answers, “Making noises like that and I haven’t even touched you. What kind of noises would you make if I were actually touching you?” His words cause an authentic moan to pass your lips. Sam had always hinted that he liked you, but he had never been so forward. You swallow thickly before pushing past Sam and moving to the bed, trying to shake off his comment.

You hold out a hand and beckon him towards you, “If they’re going to hear us, we’re going to have to be louder than that.” Sam smirks as you jump up on your bed and start moaning loudly. You start jumping on the bed, making it creak as you moan Sam’s name. Sam jumps up on the bed and pushes the headboard against the wall, making a loud thud sound.

“Fuck Y/N,” Sam groans loudly.

No matter how loudly you moan or how hard you make the bed shake, you don’t hear anything outside the door. “I’m starting to think that this was a dumb idea,” you whisper to Sam.

“Just give them a minute,” Sam whispers back. You roll your eyes and go back to moaning.

After a short time, you hear the shuffle of footsteps outside your door. “Where are we going?” you hear Cas ask.

“My room,” Dean answers. The footsteps fade off into the distance and a door slams.

“Finally,” you say as you plop down on the bed beside Sam, “See, what did I tell you? My plan was brilliant.”

“Sure,” Sam laughs, “So now that Destiel is a thing, what do you plan on doing about us?”

“What do you mean?” you ask.

“Well,” Sam responds, “After what they just heard, aren’t they going to think we’re together?”

“Good point,” you concede, “To be honest, I hadn’t actually thought it out that far. I’ve been so busy with getting Cas and Dean together that I haven’t thought about what would happen after we actually got them together. I just couldn’t stand them giving each other that look anymore.”

“You mean this one?” Sam asks, looking at you longingly.

“Yeah, that one,” you laugh. Your laughter dies down as you fall into thought, “I guess we could pretend to be together, if you’re ok with that.” Suddenly, Sam reaches out and pulls you towards him, crashing his lips against yours.

“I don’t want to pretend, if you’re ok with that,” Sam mumbles against your lips, mirroring your words. Something in you clicks; you pull Sam towards you and kiss him, giving him your answer. Sam’s lips move forcefully against yours, coaxing them apart before his tongue slips into your mouth and maps out the space. You moan and Sam swallows the sound hungrily.

Sam breaks the kiss to pull his shirt over his head, his hair ruffling in the process. You marvel at the sight of him as run your fingers over his bare chest. You’d seen him without a shirt before, but you’d never been this close and you’d certainly never been able to touch him. Quickly, you pull your shirt over your head and unhook your bra, tossing it to the side. You wanted to feel his bare skin against your own. Sam wraps his arms around you and pulls you close, his warmth seeping into you.

“You have no clue how long I’ve been waiting for this,” Sam mumbles against your skin as he leaves kisses along your neck and shoulder. You groan as you drag your nails along his scalp and back. Sam’s hands trail down your side until his fingers reach the waistband of your pants. His fingers dip below the waistband and brush the sensitive skin there before he moves to unbutton them. Sam pulls the zipper down, the sound filling the room. He pushes you backward gently until your head hits the pillows. Sam hovers over you for a moment before he begins leaving kisses down your body, stopping to pay attention to each of your nipples before continuing down your body.

When Sam reaches the waistband of your pants, he looks up to you before hooking his fingers into your pants and panties. He pulls them down as you lift your hips to help him; his fingers grazing your skin as he goes. Sam tosses your clothing to the side before pushing your legs apart and kissing up your thigh. His gaze catches your own as he sucks your clit between his lips.

“Sam, please, I need you now,” you beg. There would be plenty of time for things like this later, but right now, you wanted him inside you. Sam hums, sending vibrations straight to your core, before sitting up on his knees and working quickly to remove his pants and boxers. “Fuck,” you groan as his hard cock springs free. Sam smirks at your reaction, but you decide to put a stop to it by grabbing his shoulders and pulling him down on top of you.

Sam’s lips capture yours as he settles himself above you, placing his forearms on either side of your head. You twist your fingers into his hair and tug. Sam rocks his hips down, grinding his hardened length against your center. “Y/N,” Sam groans as he nestles his face into the crook of your neck. He lines himself up with your entrance and pushes in to the hilt in one swift stroke.

“Sam,” you groan loudly. He gives you barely any time to adjust to his size before he begins thrusting, shaking the bed with each thrust. You wrap one of your legs around his waist, the new angle hitting all the right spots as he thrusts over and over again.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Sam groans, grunting with each thrust. Your stomach coils and pulls tight as Sam’s thrusts fall out of rhythm. The knot in your stomach snaps, causing your back to arch off the bed and your toes to curl as your walls clamp down around his cock. Sam groans and follows you a few thrusts later, spilling himself deep inside you. Your name falls from his lips over and over again, like a prayer.

Sam presses his lips to yours as he pulls himself from you and rolls to your side. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you towards him, resting your head against his chest.

“Y/N?” Sam asks.

“Yeah?” you respond.

“I love you,” Sam answers, running his fingers through your hair. You snuggle in closer to Sam’s chest and smile against his skin.

“I love you too Sam,” you whisper. The two of you lie in silence for a few moments before you break the silence. “What’s our ship name?” you ask, “If Cas and Dean get to have one, I think we should have one too.” You can feel Sam chuckle more than you can hear it.

Sam thinks for a moment before spewing out a few terrible ship names, each one making you laugh as they get worse and worse. “Fine,” Sam says, “If you think mine are that bad, why don’t you come up with one?”

You think for a moment before coming up with a name you like. “What about S/N?” you ask. 

“Ok,” Sam concedes, “You win, S/N it is.” You can hear the smile in his voice as he runs his hand through your hair and down your back.


End file.
